Roar of the Wildcat
'Roar of the Wildcat '''is the 53rd episode of Season 18. Summary Maleficent has control over Catboy and his family's magical powers, but even with her own magical powers affecting Catboy, he begins to go wild like a wildcat. Plot The episode begins with Connor practicing his family's magic powers: both Gentlehaven and Maruvian, and he was being trained by his parents, then spying on him from a cauldron was Maleficent! She had a plan to control Catboy and his magic! The next morning at school, Connor was walking to his locker when Amaya and Greg met him there and asked how he was going with his powers. Connor replies that it's great as he asks his friends if they wanna come over and check out how he uses his aerokinesis power later after school. Excited, Greg and Amaya shared and smile just when Miles shows up to hear the conversation going on. When he asks what's up, Amaya explains that Connor is gonna show her and Greg his powers. Amazed, Miles decides that the Disney Junior Club should come along and see for themselves after school, which Connor totally agrees with. Later after school, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Miles were walking to meet the Disney Junior Club at their treehouse to show off Connor's controlled powers. Just then, a woman with a black cloak and a hood over her head appears in front of them and offers to give a Connor a strange green bracelet. Connor was about to reject the gift, but when he noticed the big and green glittering gemstone, he decides to take it anyway. That only made his friends uncertain and concerned about this. Later at the treehouse, Connor's friends were watching in awe and amazement at how Connor was able to control his powers without a siege. Kwazii compliments how Connor was getting the hang of his powers and Connor replies thanks to him as he got ready to start again. But before he knew it, the green gem bracelet sparked and then let out a painful little explosion of sparks that stung like a needle in a doctor's office! Connor's friends rushed up to him to see if he was okay as Connor responds, rubbing his wrist, that he is fine. It was just the bracelet that gave him a bad shot, and he could use a rest anyway as he walked back to his home to take a nap. That night, Connor and his pet black cat Lucky were asleep, but something strange occurred! Connor felt his stomach churning, he became dizzy and sweaty, his eyes were becoming blue, and now his pupils were turning snake-like! Then with a scream, Connor woke up all sweaty and scared just as Lucky and Connor's parents came to his aid. As Connor's mother approached him, she asked if he was okay as Connor shakily replies yes, and says that he must've had another nightmare. Connor's father comes back with a glass of water, then gives it to his son, and he drank the whole thing before going back to sleep. The next night, Catboy was ready to begin practicing his magic powers while his friends watched. Raising his hands up, Catboy got ready to use electrokinesis, but before he could, he felt the same pain like from yesterday again, and this time, it was spreading all over inside him like a virus! Gekko rushes up to Catboy, but soon, Catboy enters a feral state and goes berserk. The Disney Junior Club try to subdue him, but the rampaging Catboy runs off. That night, Sofia finds out about the cursed bracelet that was given to Maleficent and has a plan to get Catboy back. Out there, the rampaging Catboy howls to the full moon into the night. By nightfall, Maleficent was pleased with herself of how she was able to control Catboy with the bracelet she gave him, just as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal another bracelet around her wrist, but suddenly, the bracelet vibrated and then let out an explosion of green sparkles that stung Maleficent! That meant that Catboy wasn't in her control, but he has gone wild! With Catboy on the run, Maleficent decides to hunt the wild Catboy down before his friends do. Powers that Kwazii uses * Sleep Power (to make Catboy fall asleep) * Super Strength (to break the jewel on Catboy's bracelet) Villain Motives * Maleficent: To control Catboy and his magic Characters * Trivia * The episode's scenes are similar to ''Roar of the Red Ranger from Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Power Rangers Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Mild Horror Category:Season 18 episodes based on cartoons